Glee Season 5 Episode 1 Presure (Preview)
by Gleefuljaylen14
Summary: Hello! I'm Jaylen! I've written some "Glee" scripts that follow shorty after season 4 and begin right where season 5 starts, but with new story lines intertwined with some of the current ones. Here is a little bit of the first episode called "Pressure" If you would like me to post the rest of it, let me know! Thank you!


Hello! I'm Jaylen! I've written some "Glee" scripts that follow shorty after season 4 and begin right where season 5 starts, but with new story lines intertwined with some of the current ones. Here is a little bit of the first episode called "Pressure" If you would like me to post the rest of it, let me know! Thank you!

(OPENING SEQUENCE )

VOICE  
So here's what you missed on Glee.  
Rachel Berry had her audition for  
Funny Girl and it went really well  
but she doesn't know if she got the  
part. Ryder found out that Unique  
was Katie AKA catfish and he swore  
to never talk to her again and he  
quit Glee Club. Brittany got an  
early acceptance to M.I.T. and she  
was forced to leave for an early  
program. Also, the New Directions  
won Regionals, and Will and Emma  
finally got married. Blaine went to  
buy a ring for Kurt, and we still  
don't know if he proposed to him.  
And that's what you missed on GLEE.

INT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL THEATRE

(The camera swoops down to reveal an empty stage. The theatre  
lights are on and bright. Reveal RYDER LYNN. He is sitting  
in a chair farthest away from the stage, right in the  
center. He closes his eyes and envisions his friends on  
stage. Their cheers and loud and glorious as they hear  
they've won Regionals. Suddenly, MARLEY ROSE comes up from  
behind him. )

MARLEY ROSE  
Hey.

RYDER LYNN  
Hey.

(MARLEY sits down beside RYDER. He doesn't look her in the  
face. )

RYDER  
Look, if you're trying to make me  
come back to New Directions it  
isn't going to work. I'm happy  
getting away from all the drama,  
I'm happy to be able to focus  
everything on my studies, and I'm  
happy that I never have to see that  
two-faced liar ever again.

(MARLEY knows who RYDER is talking about and she flinches. )

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 2.

MARLEY  
I'm not here to try and convince  
you to come back. I think you know  
how much we all want you there. I  
just wanted to ask you one  
question.

RYDER  
What?

MARLEY  
Are you truly happy? Let's face  
it, Ryder. Glee was the closest  
thing any of us have had to a  
complete family in a really long  
time-

RYDER  
Your family doesn't lie and deceive  
you and crush all trust you've ever  
had for anyone ever! That's not a  
family.

MARLEY  
If it's worth anything, and I don't  
know if it is, I really miss you. A  
lot. We've had out differences in  
the past, I'm not going to deny  
that... but I really consider you  
to be a crucial part of helping me  
branch out. I would have never had  
the courage to reveal, let alone  
sing one of my songs. And that  
wouldn't have happened without you.

(You can see that RYDER is truly touched. His eyes water. )

RYDER  
I'm glad I was able to do that for  
you... but I'm not coming back.  
Ever. Tell everyone I said hello.

(RYDER gets up and rushes off and MARLEY is left alone. )

GLEE

(The scene cuts to WILLIAM SCHUESTER and EMMA PILLSBURY. They  
are sitting across from each other in WILL'S living room.  
There are giant smiles on their faces. )

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 3.

WILLIAM SCHUESTER  
I can't wait any longer. What is  
this about?

EMMA PILLSBURY  
Hold on, hold on, I just want to  
take in this moment.

WILL  
You're driving me crazy, Emma!

EMMA  
What I'm about to tell you is going  
to change everything. It's going to  
change our house and our jobs and  
our marriage-

WILL  
You're starting to scare me, Emma-

EMMA  
I'm pregnant.

WILL doesn't hear her at first. When it finally hits him, he  
jumps up for joy and grabs EMMA into a huge hug. He kisses  
her passionately.

WILL  
Please, promise me you aren't  
screwing with me!

EMMA  
I couldn't wait any longer! I'm  
three weeks in.

(WILL is now crying. EMMA is so happy she can hardly speak. )

WILL  
(Crying.)  
We're going to be a family! We're  
going to be a family.

INT. CHOIR ROOM.

(The scene switches to the GLEE CLUB walking into the choir  
room. Excited banter. )

TINA COHEN-CHANG  
Can you believe we actually won  
Regionals? Thank God Marley didn't  
pass out this time.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 4.

MARLEY  
Thanks, Tina.

WADE "UNIQUE" ADAMS  
Only one more competition before we  
got it all, baby!

SAM EVANS  
It doesn't even matter if we win it  
all because none of it matter when  
Brittany's not here. None of it.

(Awkward pause in the club. )

TINA  
Way to bring down the room, Sam.

BLAINE ANDERSON  
Enough, Tina.

TINA  
Do you guys live to call me out?  
Seriously? I want to know!

ARTIE ABRAMS  
Now why in the world would we want  
to do that?

(Suddenly, WILL walks in. )

WILL  
Enough, guys. We don't have time to  
start fighting and going against  
each other, considering the amount  
of people that we just lost. We  
need twelve to compete at Nationals  
and right now we only have ten.

BLAINE  
I know, you don't have to remind  
us, Mr. Schue.

WILL  
Now, with everything going on we're  
going to have to truly put  
everything we have into these next  
few months. Because for a lot of  
people... these next few months are  
going to be their last few months  
here at McKinley. I want to make  
them count.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 5.

KITTY WILDE  
Yawn.

WILL  
We can do this, guys. You just need  
to have a little faith.

MARLEY  
We'll try, Mr. Schue.

(WILL smiles. )

WILL  
Coaching a group of people,  
especially a group who are  
unfamiliar with the competitive  
nature of Nationals, alone is not  
easy. Which is why I've asked my  
good friend Finn to help me out...

ARTIE  
Are you sure that's a good idea,  
Mr. Schue?

KITTY  
Yeah, the last time we let that  
giant custard coach us we lost...

WILL  
He's just going to be my assistant.  
I call the shots.

(Pause. The kids are afraid to say what's really on their  
minds. They know things look bad for them right now. )

WILL (CONT.)  
Cheer up, guys. We're going to  
Nationals.


End file.
